1. Technical Field
The invention relates to sliding shutters, particularly, but not exclusively, for use as doors for the load carrying compartments of commercial motor vehicles.
2. Background Art
It is well known to provide a roller or `up and over` shutter or door for closing a commercial vehicle body such as a van or truck body in the form of a vertically sliding member consisting of a series of planks or lathes made, for example, of aluminium or plywood which are hinged together and which are guided at their ends in suitable tracks in the vehicle body. Similar shutters are used for closing commercial premises and to improve the security of domestic premises.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved sliding or roller shutter or door.